The Vacation
by Last2Be
Summary: Changed summary. What will Sakuno do when she realizes how angry she is at Ryoma? And how will the Prince react to her changing character? Review please!
1. A Little Moment

**I do not own PoT or the characters. Enjoy! =]**

**Chapter 1: A Little Moment**

"Ryoma-kun?" the auburn haired girl looked at his sleeping figure.

Suddenly, Ryoma's cat eyes awoke. "Hn?" he mumbled. _He was obviously sleeping_, she thought, _stupid Sakuno_!

"Gomenasai…" she trailed off. She was about to walk away and save herself all the embarrassment when suddenly she heard Ryoma call her name. "Ryuzaki!" he called out to her.

She turned around her face now in a deep shade of red. "Hai?" she said, well almost yelled. "When does my game start?" he asked in a bored tone.

_It's always the same_, she thought. She sighed and turned around, her back now facing Ryoma.

"Oi, Ryuzaki!" he called. She still walked away.

"Echizen!" he heard his team yell. "You're up next!"

"Hai, I'll be right there!" he yelled back. _What happened to her?_

Then he realized that this was no time to be thinking about a girl, he had a match to win.

…**During the game…**

Sakuno ran to the bench and sat on it. "I'm such an idiot, getting mad like this."

She felt a tear run across her cheek. "What's this?"

_Baka_, she thought. _Why are you doing this? Missing Ryoma-kun's game, crying, ignoring him, and…_

She shook her head. _Oh, how I wish to go back to Aunt Megumi's. Mou…_

She looked at the sky and then down to her feet. _I can't believe it. I'm actually getting furious._

…**After the game…**

"6-1 Echizen Ryoma wins!"

"Good job Echizen!" his senpai-tachi cheered, but he ignored them. Instead he was looking at the crowd. He didn't know why, but he felt like something was missing.

"Hey O'chibi, what's wrong?" Eiji yelled. "What are you looking for?"

He just shrugged and kept looking on. He looked at the crowd and noticed that pigtail braids were missing.

Ryoma was surprised. Not just at Sakuno, but himself. Why had he suddenly cared about her?

It wasn't just the team who was staring at him, but the whole crowd, too. He had been searching for something, but what?

"Hey, what is Echizen doing?" Coach Ryuzaki said to her team. They all just shrugged their shoulders. "Hmm…"

As soon as she turned around, she saw that Ryoma had already left to get a drink. While he passed by the crowd, walking away, she looked at the crowd and noticed that Sakuno wasn't at Tomoko side.

She smiled and mumbled to herself, "So, Ryoma's taking in interest to something other than tennis?"

While she said that, Inui and Fuji looked at the crowd also. They both smirked and started talking to Coach Ryuzaki about something.

While the rest of them stayed there and looked at each other, well except for two nosey idiots.

…**Back to Sakuno…**

"I'm such an idiot," Sakuno kept on saying. "Why can't I just accept that-"

She got interrupted by footsteps coming around the corner. "Who's coming?"

She looked at her watch and noticed that she was sitting next to a soda machine.

_No it couldn't be-_, she got interrupted again. She saw that the boy she was avoiding was already at the machine, putting his money in. She stared at her feet and hoped that he wouldn't see her._ I want him to be gone!_

…**Eiji and Momoshiro…**

"Momo, are you sure we should be doing this?" Eiji asked behind Momo.

They followed Echizen, but hid behind bushes.

"Of course we should! What if it's a girl he was looking for?" he exclaimed.

They finally stopped as Ryoma stopped at the soda machine.

"Umm…Momo…I think he was," Eiji whispered while pointing behind him at a sad looking girl.

…**Ryoma and Sakuno…**

Ryoma turned around and saw Sakuno staring at the ground, sadly and slightly mad. _I should get her one_, he thought. _Hmm… what should I- Wait why am I doing this? Oh well…_

He put in another coin and picked a strawberry Ponta for her.

"Here, Ryuzaki!" he said, holding it up to her face. She stared at him for a moment and looked back at the ground. _Wait; did she just glare ate me?_ He thought, blinking.

He just shrugged and put the Ponta next to her. He started walking away when he felt like he wasn't needed.

…**Eiji and Momoshiro…**

They were about to jump out and kill Ryoma, but something pulled them back, something with a dark and devilish aura.

… **Sakuno…**

"Baka…" she trailed off, drinking her Ponta.


	2. The Surprise

**Chapter 2: The Surprise**

"Ryoma, wake up!" he heard his mom yell.

Ryoma awoke with Karupin at his side. _What the- It's only Saturday_, he thought.

"There's a call for you!" she yelled again.

"Hai!" he yelled getting out of his room. He went downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Mushi-mushi?" he answered.

"Ah, Echizen, we're going to go on a trip to Tohoku to the Ryuzaki Hotel," Ryoma's ears perked up as he heard of Sakuno's name. "Coach Ryuzaki wanted us to enjoy a weekend at her relatives' residence because we have been doing such a-"

"Yadda, I have plans," he quickly hung up. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Ryoma-kun, can you get that?" his cousin, Nanako, yelled from the back yard.

"Hai!" he yelled back.

He opened the door to find Oishi holding his phone up to his ear and the rest of his senpai-tachi standing in front of his house. He tried to quickly close the door, when suddenly, Inui's foot stopped it.

"If you don't come, you'll have to drink this!" he held up a pitcher of greenish- bluish liquid. "I call it Aozu with a Surprise."

Ryoma looked at it carefully, it was the same one that made Fuji faint, and he stared at it and gulped. "I-I'll come."

…**Sakuno…**

"Sakuno-nee-chan!" a little girl called out to Sakuno. She was running towards her in front of a hotel. "Let's go swimming!"

"Midori-chan!" Sakuno said turning her head. "Don't run because you'll trip."

She caught her in her arms. "But Sakuno-nee-chan, Mommy said I got that from you…"

She sweat dropped and looked around. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Behind you…" Midori answered. "They're walking this way."

"Ohayo, Sakuno-chan!" the woman hugged her from behind. "Wow, even though you visited us last weekend, you're still as cute as ever."

"Aunt Megumi…" Sakuno tried to say while she was being squeezed so hard.

"Daddy, why is mommy hugging her so hard?" Midori asked her father.

"Because mommy loves Sakuno-chan," he replied.

"Hai, I love you, too," Megumi said hugging Midori now.

"Uncle Shiro, you've really done a good job in your work," she said. Shiro was an American business man. He is a CEO in a huge company and he has been a really hard worker since he was just sixteen years old because his father was a CEO, too.

"You know, I helped, too," Megumi said. And that was true. Megumi helped Shiro so much on his work, they fell in love. She was an intern and she was always helping Shiro. And because of that, they have become really successful people.

"Yes, of course, honey," Shiro said in a sarcastic tone. Megumi glared at her husband and then laughed.

"Did I help too, mommy?" Midori asked her mom.

"Yes, of course," she smiled.

Megumi looked at Sakuno. "Looks like I picked a fitting bikini for you!" she was proud.

Sakuno blushed and thanked her. Megumi would always treat Sakuno as a daughter. After her loving cousin died leaving Sakuno behind when she was only 4, she took her in. Megumi and Shiro lived with her for eight years. When, her grandmother wanted Sakuno to live with her because of her grandpa dying, she was alone. Midori was six when Sakuno left but she cried every time she would visit and leave again. Sakuno visits them on the holidays, breaks, and times they needed her. Actually, she was just there a week ago celebrating the fact that Megumi is going to have a baby.

"Also, why don't you wear your hair down, anymore? Before, you would always put your hair down but after you went to Seigaku, you always put it up."

Sakuno looked down, "It's because my hair's too long…"

Megumi and Shiro just exchanged looks at each other.

"It's not fair Sakuno!" Megumi whined. "You get to wear a bikini while I have to stay home and rest all day, because I'm pregnant."

Sakuno took a glance at Midori and turned towards Megumi, "Hey, speaking of which I need to talk to you about that later."

"Why?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Alright, after I greet your friends, I will!" she exclaimed.

"Ha-", she then paused. "What friends?"

"Eh? Aunt Sumire didn't tell you?" she asked confused. Sakuno just shook her head.

…**Bus…**

The bus stopped to pick up four other people. Ryoma looked around, but everyone was already there. _Who else are we picking up?_ He paused then sweat dropped. _Please don't tell me-_

"Ryoma-sama, we're coming with you!" Tomoka cheered.

Ryoma just looked at them and realized that Sakuno wasn't with them. _Boring…_

…**Sakuno…**

"Eh?" Sakuno's eyes widened. "I was never told of that!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Megumi wondered.

"Well, because I-I umm… it's 'cause umm… I…" Sakuno didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong, Sakuno?"

"Ha-ha… umm… I have to go!" she shouted as she ran to the beach.

…**Bus…**

Ryoma was annoyed, ever since Horio, Tomoka, and the others entered. Still, he dealt with their noisy personalities before, but why was he annoyed this time? He shrugged it off and looked at the window looking at the view.

Momoshiro stared at him and grinned evilly.

"Osakada-san, what does Sakuno-chan look like in a bikini?" he asked. This got everyone's attention, including Ryoma.

"Eh! How sly, Momoshiro!" Eiji said.

Tomoka looked at them and thought about it. "Sakuno-chan," she started. "She looks really beautiful!"

"Eh…" they wondered.

Tomoka nodded, "Actually, the best part of her wearing a bikini is that she lets her hair down!"

This surprised Ryoma. Although, it didn't seem like it, he was pretty interested.

Oishi looked at the window. "Ah, we're here, everyone!"

Ryoma stood up, inside, he was very excited.

…

"Ohayo minna! I'm Megumi, the co-owner of this hotel. This is my husband, Shiro and this is Midori, my daughter. And you are?"

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, the captain."

"Shuichiro Oishi, the vice-captain. Nice to meet you."

"Shusuke Fuji."

"Eiji Kikumaru~nyaa."

"Takashi Kawamura."

"Takeshi Momoshiro, but you can call me, Momo."

"Kaoru Kaidoh… shh," He hissed as they sweat dropped.

"We are the trio Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo."

"There's a 97.7% chance that you know Osakada Tomoka."

"And that's Inui senpai," Tomoka sweat dropped. "Megumi-san, Shiro-san, Midori-chan, it's good to see you again! Oh my gosh! Megumi-san! I heard from Sakuno that you're pregnant!"

"Good to see you, too," she hugged her. "And you heard right. I'm about 2 months pregnant. I'm due on January 5th."

"That's good."

Midori grabbed Tomoka's shirt and pulled on it. "Tomo-chan!"

"Midori!" she hugged and picked her up. "Ano Megumi-san, where's Sakuno?"

"Umm she's gone somewhere," she looked at the group and shrugged.

"Tomo-chan, she ran because she was surprised to see you and them, too."

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

"There's an 81.4% chance that it was because of Echizen. There's a 18.6% chance that she was too sick or tired to see you guys."

"Echizen?"

"Oh," Oishi spoke. "Echizen hasn't introduced himself, yet."

"My name's Ryoma Echizen," he said bluntly. Shiro and Megumi sweat dropped and greeted him.

"Tomo-chan," they all looked at the child who signaled Tomoka to put her down. She walked over to Ryoma and pulled on his shirt and signaled him to crouch and level his height with hers. He obeyed and stared at her, blankly.

She patted his head and smiled softly, "Sakuno-nee-chan loves kitties. She might love you, too."

"Huh?" they all resisted the urge to laugh while Ryoma, Shiro, and Megumi just looked at them confused.

"Well, everyone, how about I check you in?"

…**Sakuno…**

"That was close!" Sakuno huffed. She was tired from running, "Why didn't Grandma tell me?"

_I have a feeling that Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai have something to do with it_, she thought. She shivered and knew right away that they forced Ryoma to come using Inui's juice. _I wonder what they did…_

…**The Hotel…**

After Shiro, Inui and Fuji stopped their conversation; Shiro stepped behind the desk and gave them the keys to their rooms. He told them what their room numbers and who the roommates were.

"Tomoka-san, you'll be Saku-san's roommate," he said as she accepted. "You'll be staying in the one that you shared last time."

"Eh?" she said. "That big suite on the 4th floor? Wasn't it Room 134?"

He nodded and continued on, "Tezuka-san, Kawamura, and Oishi-san will share a room. Your room will be 112 on the 2nd floor. Momoshiro-san, Kaidoh-san, and Eiji-san will stay in room 119 on the 2nd floor."

"Eh?" the three roared. "We can't stay in the same room together!"

"Quit this whining or 90 laps on Monday and Tuesday," he yelled, sternly.

"Hai…"

"Okay, umm… Horio-san, Kachiro-san, and Katsuo-san will in room 143 on the 5th floor. And lastly Inui-san, Fuji-san, and Echizen-san will be in room 135 on the 4th floor."

"What?" they all said, not including Tezuka, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui and Fuji.

"That's the room next to Sakuno-chan," Momo and Eiji whined.

"Sorry, but they handed me the list," Shiro then pointed to Fuji and Inui. "I'm sure your sempai-tachi knows what they're doing."

Fuji and Inui grinned while they just stood there, frightened. "How about we go to the beach?"

…**Sakuno…**

_Okay, I need a plan so that Ryoma won't have to see me. Let's see…_, she pondered. _Maybe I should ask grandma if she could pick me up- Wait, knowing her, she was the one who suggested this place so that's out of the question. Or maybe I'll call Tomoka- Wait; she would've come along, too. Mou, why is this so hard? _

"Oh my gosh! Who are those guys over there?" Sakuno heard a girl say. _Oh please no!_

She looked over and saw the Seigaku members and Tomoka.

…**Kaidoh, Momoshiro, and Eiji…**

"So are you guys, college students or something?" a brunette asked them.

"No, we're in high school, actually," Momo answered.

"Eh?" they said. "Do you have girlfriends? Are you single?"

The girls kept on asking questions, but some were frightened by Kaidoh.

…**Tezuka, Oishi, and Kawamura…**

"Those guys look so cool, I wonder if they have girlfriends," they heard a girl say as they (not including Tezuka) blushed harder.

…**Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro…**

"Ano…" Kachiro started to say.

"Why do they get all the attention?" Horio said as they sat, watching from afar.

…**Fuji, Inui, and Ryoma…**

"Excuse me," Fuji squeezed his way through the crowd of girls. "We have to get through."

"Oh my gosh! Who are you?" one blonde said while the others squealed. "Are you college students?"

Ryoma, also getting attention, was looking for something but no one, of course, knew what. The girls had thought he was just the cutest thing (well, you know what I mean). Tomoka, always, got angry at the girls and started yelling to leave "Ryoma-sama" alone. The girls, however, were throwing her out of the way and out of the crowd.

Sakuno giggled in the background, laughing at the scene. Her mistake, Tomoka looked at her with wide eyes and gazed at her.

"Sakuno?" Tomoka shouted so loudly that everyone on the beach heard her. "We've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

Everyone looked at them except Ryoma as Sakuno blushed harder. "H-Hello…"

The girls whispered to their friends and said, "Wow, no wonder they're all looking at her, she's beautiful!"

Sakuno wore a black bikini. It was simple but it showed many of her curves and showed a lot of skin. She wore her hair down as Tomoka predicted.

The guys all looked at her with a surprised look. Ryoma's eyes widen as he turned to see what everyone was staring at. He couldn't believe that the beautiful girl right in front of him was Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"Umm… I have to d-do some e-errands," she stuttered, again. "I'll see you all a-at the hotel."

She ran towards the hotel but because of her clumsiness, she tripped on a rock. Everyone sweat dropped and asked if she was okay. She nodded and headed towards the hotel, again.

_Yeah, that's definitely her with her clumsy personality and what is up with her stuttering?_ Ryoma pulled his hat down and walked away.


	3. More Surprises

**Chapter 3: More Surprises**

Sakuno looked over her shoulder, noticing the dark and dangerous aura running after her. "Tomoka! I can explain!"

…**Ryoma…**

Ryoma turned his back to the crowd only to find out there were more girls ahead of him. _Why are these girls here?_

Kaidoh glared at the girls which made them scream at the top of their lungs. Oishi, being a motherly figure, scared them off by lecturing them about how unsafe it was to go up to strangers. Momoshiro got tired of the crowd of girls and gave Kawamura a racket. "Burning!"

The girls ran off to their boyfriends who stared at them with a hint of anger. One of them went up to the gang and demanded an apology. Fuji was the one to say something to the bulky guy, "Sorry, they were the ones who came up first."

It made the guy mad and threw a fist at him but was stopped by Tezuka and Oishi. Fuji smiled, "Maybe we could settle this without violence."

Fuji looked at Ryoma while he shivered at the thought of his plans. _This is going to be a long trip._

…**Sakuno…**

"So, what you're saying is that you are finally sick of his attitude towards you?" Tomoka asked with a shocked look.

Sakuno nodded, slowly. They were now, sitting at a nearby café. "Gomen-ne, he just… doesn't care."

"But he's always been like this, what makes this any different? C'mon, he's not that bad."

Sakuno just looked at her with pleading eyes. Tomoka didn't know what had happened and she wasn't going to tell her until the right time. "Fine, I'll help you."

"Nani?"

"You're clearly upset by something, and I can tell you won't tell me until the time is right. So, I'll help you."

"Thanks, Tomoka. You always were the only one who can read my mind."

Tomoka smiled at this, "I don't think so."

…**Ryoma…**

"Chotto matte! Senpai!" Ryoma struggled to free himself from the guys' lift. "What are you guys doing!"

"We're all going to play against all their boyfriends in volleyball, are you up for the challenge?" Momo said as they set him down. "Or are you too chicken?"

"Are you guys ready?" Shiro went up to them. "There needs to be four people playing, who on your team is playing?"

"Hanazaki-san?" Oishi was surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I'm on vacation with my wife, so Megumi and I don't have much to do. While she stays home and rests, I'm going to try other things than just being manager. Plus, Fuji-san and Inui-san wanted me to watch for some reason."

Ryoma looked at them and sweat dropped. There was definitely a dark aura surrounding them.

…**Sakuno…**

"Aunt Megumi? What are you doing out of bed?" Sakuno came into the hotel lobby. "The doctor said you should rest before going back to work next week. You've been stressing yourself out."

Megumi pouted, "Shiro is going to be the volleyball judge in some game. Ne, can you check on him?"

"Gomen, Megumi-san, Sakuno isn't feeling that well," Tomoka tried to cover up. "Besides, we aren't much of volleyball players."

"You didn't tell her?" Megumi giggled and pointed to one of the trophies on the hotel board. "Before she went to Seigaku, she was one of the most athletic people in her school, but she told me that there was some tough competition, so she didn't get involved."

Tomoka looked at Sakuno while she just smiled sheepishly. "Did I forget to tell you?"

She grabbed her arm and headed to the beach. "We're _so_ going!"

...

"Shiro-san!" Tomoka came up behind him. "Sakuno is joining the game!"

"Eh!" Sakuno tried to free herself Tomoka's grasp. "W-What are you talking a-about!"

"Saku-san? You're playing, too?" Shiro looked at her. "I thought you were done with play-"

"I'll play, I'll play!" she yelled that way he wouldn't finish his sentence.

"I thought they were joking when they said you were going to play."

"Eh?"

"Your senpai-tachi changed the teams. It's a pair against another. You're paired with Echizen-san for the third game," Shiro said as-a-matter-of-factly. "This is surprising."

"N-N-Nani!"


	4. Partners and Karupin

**Chapter 4: Partners and Karupin (Before the Game)**

Midori wandered around the hotel as she saw her mother looking out the lobby window rubbing her stomach. She pouted and stomped off without her mom noticing. She walked towards the hotel's elevator to go back to her room. The door opened to a purring cat. "A kitty?"

…**Beach…**

"Echizen, change of plans, you're going to get paired up with one of us and compete with a different pair," Fuji said as he came towards him. Ryoma had walked away from the group before they could pick out the groups. He tilted his cap upwards revealing tired, amber eyes. "You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in the past few days, have you?"

"Hn," he covered his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep.

"Thinking about Sakuno-chan, lately?" Fuji smirked as Ryoma got up, startled "Huh, so it's true."

"No," Ryoma fell back down, realizing he had only been teasing. "I know this was a set up, I can tell, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji laughed at his reaction. Ryoma was trying to change the subject so that he wouldn't have to talk about her, though he wasn't sure because he couldn't see his face. He looked out into the distance and smiled. The waves were perfect, the sound of the waters, seeing how the sunset would be a perfect scene for a certain couple-.

"Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma sweat dropped seeing his mischievous face with his dark aura around him, once again. _He's planning something…again._

…

"Ano? Can I be paired with a different person?" Sakuno begged when she heard about the partnering.

"Sakuno, is there a reason why you don't want to be paired up with him? Did he do something to you?" Shiro's face became serious. Shiro was like a father to her and vice versa. She didn't want him to dislike Ryoma. Even if she was angry with him, Sakuno still cared about him.

"No, it's just…h-he and I are friends, it's just we don't work well together," she started to talk but then it became whispers. "I wouldn't want him to lose because of me."

"Saku-san, this is one of your best sports, you'll be fine," Shiro smiled. Sakuno liked making her family happy so she went along with it.

"O-Okay," she tried to fake a smile as she turned around to go get ready for the game. _It looks like I can't avoid him now, mou. _

…**Midori…**

"Mama! Look what I found!" Midori ran to her mother, holding a white/brown cat. "I want to keep it!"

"It looks like its someone else's cat, Midori, they must be worried sick trying to find him/her" she stood up, carrying herself and took the cat in her arms. She looked at the cat's collar. "His name is Karupin."

…

"Saku-nee-chan!" Midori ran, hugging Karupin tightly with Megumi behind her. "Look! It's a kitty?"

Sakuno came out of her hotel room with her hair now tied in a ponytail. She was going to take a short nap before the game had started. Looking at her watch, she realized how late she was going to be. "Gomen-ne, I can't really talk right now."

Midori looked down as Sakuno glanced at her and knelt. "You want to come and watch?"

Her eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement. "Yay!"

Sakuno also glanced at the cat, "Wait a minute, that's-"

…**Beach…**

"Team Seigaku wins 1-1!" Shiro shouted as the members began to cheer. The girls squealed as they walked off to their group. Their boyfriends were really fired up now. Ryoma slowly walked towards the court, seeing how big of a crowd it had gotten, he decided he wasn't going to do it anymore. Momoshiro grabbed his shirt and stopped him from walking away. "If we lose, you're coming down with us."

"Momo-senpai, I don't even know who my partner is."

Something started to nuzzle Ryoma's ankle and began to purr. "Kitty?"

Midori ran up to him and sat down on the dry sand. "Want to watch the game with me, kitty?"

"So, Echizen-san, you're the owner?" Megumi came up to him. "Gomenasai, it seems that Midori made a liking to him."

Ryoma picked him up and petted him. He looked at Midori, who was still smiling and back at Karupin, "How did you find him?"

"He used the elevator," she giggled. "Mommy was surprised, too."

"Can you keep him safe during the game?" Ryoma, still looking as blank as a sheet of paper, handed her, Karupin.

"I promise and I will make sure kitty sees you play!"

"Arigatou…" he walked off to the court.

"Megumi? What are you doing here?" Shiro asked, becoming worried.

"Oh, don't worry honey; I just came to watch the game. Oh and speaking of which…" she and Shiro made their way around the crowd and discussed something. "Is that alright? She asked me to do it."

"Hai?" Shiro agreed, still a little confused. "Demo ne, why?"

…

She came up to Ryoma, walking confidently and greeted him. "H-Hi…"

"Who are you? Are you my partner?" Ryoma just looked at her with a blank look, although he was a little suspicious about whom she was. She wore a red, frilled bikini and had a hair up in a bun. "Do I know you?"

"I-I'm S-Sakura Mizuki. Yes, I'm your p-partner!"

…**Tomoka…**

"Where are you, Sakuno?" she was at the hotel park and began to wonder where her best friend had gone. "The game is about to start!"

**This was my very first fanfic and I thought no one would really read it much less review it. But, thank you for the comments and I'll try to update as soon as I can! =]**


End file.
